Benutzer Blog:Meister-Keks95/Jahresrückblick 2019
__INDEX__ Ahoi Jedipedianer, das Jahr 2019 gehört der Vergangenheit an und ich möchte gemeinsam mit euch zurückblicken auf das vergangene Jahr. Wie auch schon in den letzten Jahren fasse ich das letzte Jahr für euch zusammen, denn letztlich vergisst man ja doch häufiger mal was und so eine Übersicht zum Jahreswechsel ist ja doch immer ganz nett. Ich betrachte dabei sowohl wichtige Dinge und Ereignisse die Star Wars an sich betreffen, als auch natürlich die Jedipedia im Speziellen, diesmal gibt es allerdings zusätzlich noch einen Abschnitt zu Fandom, da auch in dieser Hinsicht eine Menge passiert ist im letzten Jahr. So wie in jedem Jahr möchte ich mich aber bevor ich anfange bei allen bedanken, die Teil dieses großartigen Projektes Jedipedia sind. Das ist ein Freiwilligenprojekt und jeder von euch leistet auf seine Weise einen Teil dazu bei, deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle sagen: Danke, dass ihr Teil der Jedipedia seid! Ihr macht das Wiki zu dem, was es ist Star Wars Nun zum eigentlichen Thema des Blogs, dem Rückblick. Die erste Jahreshälfte hatte eigentlich nur ein Highlight, dafür aber ein wirklich großes. Und zwar die Celebration in Chicago. Dort haben wir haufenweise Infos bekommen zu Episode 9, The Mandalorian und The Clone Wars. Es war wieder eine spannende Veranstaltung wie ich finde, dieses Jahr gibt es auch wieder eine und ich bin gespannt, was es dieses mal so für Ankündigungen gibt. Neben der Celebration war das einzige Highlight der Star-Wars-Tag, wobei der auch immer nur jedes Jahr von mir erwähnt wird. Da es keine Aktion oder so gab, war der eigentlich auch recht unspektakulär. Kommen wir zum vollen zweiten Halbjahr. Im August fing es an mit der D23 Expo von Disney, Kun hat damals hier sehr schön die wichtigsten Infos zusammengetragen. Im Laufe des Herbstes und Winters war dann für wirklich jeden was dabei. Zuerst waren die Gamer dran. Es gab bei mit Onslaught nach langer Zeit wieder eine größere Erweiterung, die das Maximallevel erhöht hat, neue Planeten und Story mit sich brachte. Wer lieber alleine im dunklen Kämmerlein zockt, der dürfte sich eher auf Jedi – Fallen Order gefreut haben. Wer er so der passive Typ ist, musste sich noch etwas mehr gedulden, kam dann aber auch auf seine Kosten. Denn es kam im Dezember mit Episode 9 der finale Teil der Skywalker-Saga in die Kinos (den Weg ins Kino muss man aber doch dafür auf sich nehmen). Und für die Leser gab es verteilt auf das ganze Jahr wie immer neue Comics und Bücher, wie zum Beispiel Meister und Schüler oder Das Buch der Schmuggler. Es ging aber natürlich auch in der Gerüchteküche weiter und aus Gerüchten wurden bestätigte Ankündigungen oder Absagen. So wurde die Filmreihe der Game-of-Thrones-Macher abgesagt, aber endlich unser größter (oder einer unser größten) Wunsch erfüllt: Es wird eine Serie zu Obi-Wan geben. Das waren soweit die großen und wichtigen Sachen die uns so außerhalb vom Wiki beschäftigt haben, kommen wir also nun zur Jedipedia. Jedipedia Bei uns im Wiki ist, so meine Meinung, eher wenig passiert im letzten Jahr. Anfangen möchte ich hierbei mit den Änderungen, beziehungsweise Neuerungen, im Wiki. Es besteht nämlich seit Anfang des Jahres die Möglichkeit, entstanden durch unseren YouTube-Kanal, Videos offiziell in Artikel einzubinden. Für diesen Zweck wurde eine Seite eingerichtet für die Anforderungen an solche Videos und den Ablauf des Entscheidungsverfahrens. Kandidaten, also Vorschläge für neue einzubindende Videos, können hier eingereicht werden. Ob das Video letztlich jedoch eingebunden wird, darüber entscheidet das gewählte Gremium. Es war eine nette Idee, ist aber mit dem YouTube-Kanal und dem Rest des Wikis im Sommer eingeschlafen, anders als der Rest aber bisher nicht wieder aufgewacht. Neben dieser Neuerung, haben wir im Herbst passend zu all den Neuerscheinungen und explizit Episode 9 auch über ein neues Design, Hintergrund und entsprechende Schriftfarben, abgestimmt. Herausgekommen ist dabei dieses wunderschöne blaue Design, was ihr immer noch bestaunen dürft. Außerdem fanden im letzten Jahr zwei Benutzerversammlungen statt, eine im März und eine im September. Auch dort wurden einige interessante Dinge beschlossen. Oft ging es dabei auch um Aktualisierungen von einzelnen Seiten oder die Abschaffung von altem Ballast. Die genauen Beschlüsse der beiden BVs könnt ihr hier nachlesen. Neben BVs, ästhetischen Entscheidungen und YouTube haben einige von uns auch in diesem Jahr wieder die Zeit für verschiedenste Blogs gefunden: *Wenn auch deutlich weniger und leider nur unregelmäßig, so habe ich weiterhin die Jedipedia-News geschrieben und euch so auch während des Jahres kleine Zwischenzusammenfassungen geliefert. *Geliefert hat auch Ben. Der hat nämlich auch im letzten Jahr wieder mehrere Rezensionen geschrieben und konnte uns dadurch mehrere Bücher empfehlen oder eben auch nicht. *Rezensionen waren aber nicht das einzige, was es von Ben gab. So hat er uns im letzten Jahr auch wieder in einem Sightseeing-Blog auf eine Reise mitgenommen. *Im Frühjar gab es auch ein kurzes Lebenszeichen der TOP-TEN-Blogs. Dies ist leider schnell wieder erloschen. *Neben diesen Blogs aus Reihen gab es allerdings im letzten Jahr noch einen weiteren bei uns, wenn auch nur einen einzigen: Eine Sammlung der besten Momente aus der Skywalker-Saga. *Und last, but not least gab es auch im Community-Wiki einen Blog, der an dieser Stelle erwähnt werden soll. Denn unser langjähriger fleißiger Admin Onicle war im November letzten Jahres vorgestellter Fandom-Autor. Gratulation nochmal! Bei den Rang-Nutzer hat sich auch im letzten Jahr wieder einiges getan. Gleich ziemlich zu Beginn des neuen Jahres wurde Jul zum Admin gewählt und Ysalamir als Unterstützung in den Diskussionen zum Diskussions-Moderator ernannt. Dann ist, auch aufgrund des Sommertiefs, lange Zeit erstmal alles ruhig gewesen, bis dann im September wegen seiner Inaktivität T.Rex seine Moderationsrechte in den Diskussionen entzogen und Irahs stattdessen zum Moderator befördert wurde. Nach diesen doch überschaulichen Wechseln im Team gab es dann im Dezember und zum Jahreswechsel mehr Bewegung. Wir Admins haben uns entschieden, aufgrund unserer eher laschen Handhabung der Richtlinie mit den Anforderungen an die Rangträger, wenigstens zum Jahreswechsel die inaktiven Leute auszusortieren und offiziell klargestellt, dass wir bei Nichterfüllung der Mindestbearbeitungen zum Jahresende ohne weitere Vorwarnung die Rechte der entsprechenden Person nehmen (von mir auch immer gerne als Razzia bezeichnet). Das hat dazu geführt, dass Jerjrerod, Kando und Peter direkt und unmittelbar von sich aus zurückgetreten sind, da sie der Meinung waren, dem Rang nicht mehr gerecht werden zu können. Wir würden uns natürlich sehr freuen, wenn sie zu gegebener Zeit wieder aktiv werden. Ihren Rang entzogen bekommen aufgrund ihrer Inaktivität haben dann noch Ayala und Maxximus. Um nicht total negativ in dieser Hinsicht zu enden, es gab auch noch Lichtblicke. So wurden Naberria und Tiin zum Padawan und Irahs zum Ritter befördert. Fandom Auch bei Fandom hat sich im letzten Jahr einiges getan, daher dieses mal ein gesonderter Abschnitt. Angefangen hat das Jahr in der hinsicht leider mit einer schlechten Nachricht: Aufgrund einer großen internen Umstrukturierung bei Fandom mussten viele der deutschen Mitarbeiter ihre Sachen packen und das Büro in Köln wurde geschlossen. Das war natürlich sehr schade, besonders für die entlassenen Mitarbeiter. Das Vertrauen in Fandom wurde durch diese Aktion natürlich nicht gestärkt, allerdings gab es dennoch von Fandoms Seite einige positive Überraschungen im Jahr. Im Frühjahr wurde zunächst angekündigt, dass das Helfer-Team unter Anleitung eines Mitarbeiters einen Teil der früheren Aufgaben der deutschen Mitarbeiter übernimmt, so dass wir nicht von einem Moment auf den nächsten hilflos und auf uns allein gestellt sind. Im Juni kamen dann weitere Ankündigungen, so wurde im letzten Jahr damit begonnen, die Media-Wiki-Version, die doch recht veraltet war/ist, zu aktualisieren, damit wir Nutzer und Autoren diesbezüglich auch endlich mal wieder auf dem neuesten Stand sind. Dies wurde nicht nur angegangen, weil es mal wieder dringend nötig war, sondern dabei wurde auch auf das Feedback von Nutzern eingegangen. Kurz darauf folgte der sogenannte Community-Vertrag, der ein konstruktives und offenes Verhältnis zwischen den Autoren und den Mitarbeitern anregen und sichern soll, da Fandom nach dem neuen Namen zu einer wirklich neuen Plattform expandieren möchte statt nur eben jenen zu ändern. Dieser Weg soll gemeinsam mit den Nutzern gegangen werden. Nach der Zwischeninfo, dass es nun einen offiziellen Discord-Server für Fandom/Gamepedia gibt, kamen im Herbst weitere Infos zu der neuen Plattform von Fandom und Gamepedia. Den Teil mit der stärkeren Nutzer-Einbindung aus dem Community-Vertrag wurde dann auch tatsächlich ernst genommen und so gab es im November eine ausführliche Nutzer-Umfrage, die dann auch ausführlich ausgewertet wurde. Neben dieser Umfrage wurde ein ständiges Thema angegangen: Die Motivation. Es gibt seit kurzem nämlich richtige Belohnungen für sehr aktive Autoren (nicht nur diese fiktiven Auszeichnungen). Manch einer tut das alles um der Sache selbst Willen, das sollte eigentlich die Grundmotivation von allen sein. Aber wem das nicht reicht, der bekommt dadurch noch materielle Anreize, fleißig zu sein. Egal ob man deswegen nun mehr macht oder nicht, eine schöne Geste der Wertschätzung von seiten Fandoms ist es allemal. Statistiken Und weil ich das Sammeln von Daten ja so gerne mag, habe ich auch wieder ein paar schöne Statistiken für euch. (kleinere Fehler vorbehalten) Artikelprädikate: *25px (1+/0=/1-) *25px (8+/0=/4-) *25px (10+/0=/0-) Zusätzlich zu diesen Daten, an die ihr auch kommen könntet, habe ich auch wieder die Daten der Mini-Statistik gesammelt, auf die wir Admins Zugriff haben. Und weil Transparenz so eine tolle Sache ist, hier meine gesammelten Daten: (Lücken sind durch Unaufmerksamkeiten meinerseits (etwas mehr dieses mal bei den Bildern, weil sie in der neuen Übersicht nicht sind und ich mich umgewöhnen musste) oder „zu spät“ behobene Bugs seitens Wikia entstanden, kleine Fehler vorbehalten) Aufrufe 2019.jpg|Die gesammelten Aufrufe Bearbeitungen 2019.jpg|Die gesammelten Bearbeitungen Bilder 2019.jpg|Die gesammelten hochgeladenen Bilder Ausblick auf 2020 In diesem Jahr erwarten uns wieder einige Dinge, mal gucken, ob sie eher gut oder schlecht sind. Dieses Jahr gibt es tatsächlich keinen neuen Film, kennt man gar nicht mehr, schadet aber auch niemandem. Und wer braucht denn schon einen neuen Fim, wo doch im März Disney+ endlich nach Deutschland kommt und damit auch die 7. Staffel von The Clone Wars, The Mandalorian und damit auch Baby Yoda. Aber auch die schon erwähnte Obi-Wan-Serie macht hoffentlich Fortschritte, so dass wir uns nicht allzu lange gedulden müssen, selbst, wenn sie dieses Jahr natürlich nicht mehr kommt. Und zu guter letzt gab es kürzlich einige Gerüchte, dass sich bei Disney was im Bereich tut, was genau ist allerdings noch sehr unklar und eben auch unbestätigt. Wir bleiben gespannt. Zum Abschluss würden wir uns über Feedback freuen: Was hat euch innerhalb der Jedipedia gefallen? Was nicht? Was erwartet ihr von der Jedipedia im neuen Jahr? Was wünscht ihr euch? Worauf freut ihr euch in diesem Jahr? Kategorie:Jahresrückblicke Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag